Nikita Mears
Nikita Bishop (née Mears) is a female Human who is a Starfleet Intelligence agent. She is a old friend of Typhuss James Kira. ( ) Early life Although not much is known about her, Nikita was given up as a child and was fostered into a two-parent family at a young age. She never learned about her true parents. As hinted by Nikita, her foster father, Gary, was abusive and not even able to take care of himself because of his alcohol addiction after she ran away and his wife, Caroline, died. She also implies his abusive behavior was the reason she ran away when she was 16. She got in with a bad crowd and did a lot of drugs so she could forget about Gary. She got clean with help of Carla Bennett and found a job, however the stress was too much for her to handle and she started using again. She went to Carla for help, however Carla was not alone as she was helping people like Nikita illegally and two SCIS officers were interrogaing her in her house. After they pushed, her friend tried to use his desktop monitor to complain about them. However a younger detective mistaken this as attempt to draw a weapon and shot him. Nikita then attacked the officers and shot the detective. As she just turned 18 she was sentenced for 18 months and then she got out. Starfleet Intelligence When Nikita was 21 years old she joined Starfleet Intelligence and met Lieutenant Junior Grade Halliwell, they became friends over time and she went on many missions with Typhuss. Personality Nikita is very protective of the people she cares about, as shown when she told Kelly not to hurt Alex and did not talk about kids with Michael since it would be a complicated issue. Nikita also seems to have a history of pushing people away from her, which she acknowledges. While she is usually portrayed as charming and calculating, she seems to have an underlying anger to her. Furthermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal. Abilities Her training with Starfleet Intelligence turned Nikita into a highly skilled SI agent. Nikita has amazing tactical skills as she is able to outwit her enemies on multiple occasions all by herself. Her resourcefulness and quick thinking allows her to complete seemingly impossible tasks. Nikita has a wide arsenal at her disposal, including her beauty and charm. Nikita is physically strong, highly athletic and keeps herself in great shape with workouts and Yoga. Despite her slender build Nikita can defeat larger, highly trained men quickly. Nikita uses a quick and effective fighting style, consisting of Krav Maga and a mixture of different martial arts styles. Nikita has been shown to be able to let go of herself and become extremely violent and brutal when necessary. She is very resilient and creative. As per her Starfleet Intelligence training, she has been taught to use her environment to her advantage. Nikita is also a great leader and can inspire others and persuade them to help her cause. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Team Nikita members